Living
by ssdawning
Summary: The war was over and life was back to normal.Life had never been normal for Hermione and she is having trouble adjusting to postwar living. Severus Snape is going to begin to make life more "interesting" for her by showing her how to live once again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Readers. This is my first attempt at writing a Hermione/Severus Snape story. Please be gentle in your reviews. I have no idea what direction this story could or will take. I never do when I write. I let the characters decide what they want to happen to them. If you don't believe me, go read my huge ongoing story about Tom Riddle and Hermione...Time Changes All Things.(chapter 32 was just posted!) _**

**Just so you know...I make no money at all from writing these stories. I do not claim to own the characters; just mighty jealous of JK Rowling. BTW, I am on a HUGE Alan Rickman/Severus Snape kick right now; I can't get enough. This is the reason this story came about. Enjoy!**

Living: Chapter 1

The war was finally over and life was back to normal; whatever normal meant. Life had never been normal for Hermione, Harry or Ron. It seemed that life had always been full of worry and trouble. They had spent the first six years of school protecting Harry, while trying to find out how to fight Voldemort and rid the world of the monster. Now, two years later, Voldemort was dead and gone, it all felt so strange. The Golden Trio wasn't sure what to do with their extra time. It was their second night back at Hogwarts, finally starting their long awaited seventh year, and the three friends sat around the common room in front of the fire.

"So how was your day? You made it to all of your classes on time, right?" Hermione asked lightly trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling that permeated the room.

Ron looked up at her like she was crazy, "What kind of dumb question is that?"

"Ron, you git, you don't need to be insulting to her." Harry was worried by Hermione's reaction. He could see the tears that were threatening to fall from Hermione's eyes. They should be used to Ron and his ill manners by now, but it still hurt at times to be at the end of his sharp tongue.

"I was just worried about you both. But from now on, I guess I will stay out of your lives." Hermione jumped out and ran out of the common room.

"Blimey, I didn't know she would be so touchy." Ron looked a little bemused by Hermione's behavior.

"Ron, things are different now. We all can feel it, now that we are not working together to kill off the bad guy." Harry rubbed his scar thinking how nice it was not having to worry about Voldemort anymore.

"Hey, Harry, come and study with me." Ginny dropped down to grab Harry's hand. Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny while Ron groaned.

"Why don't you two go off to…study, isn't that what you said, Ginny?" Ron smirked at his baby sister.

"Uh, yes, Ron," Ginny pulled Harry up, "We have a lot of studying to do together." Harry gave a huge grin as he stared at Ginny.

"Just make sure that you use safe study habits," Ron spat out.

"Sod off, big brother," Ginny glared at Ron and dragged Harry away. Harry just gave a wave to Ron, and they disappeared from the common room.

Ron sat back wondering where Hermione had taken off to. He felt a little guilty about making her cry. Things had been very different since the war ended. It wasn't his fault that things hadn't gone anywhere between him and Hermione. Their kiss they had shared during the final battle had been great, but nothing had developed since. Everything just felt very awkward. He was going to try not and worry about it and just get this school year over with. He wanted to eventually play Quidditch professionally. He looked up to see Dean Thomas come into the common room. "Hey, mate! Want to play some chess?"

* * *

Hermione ran and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she ran, as long as it was away from Ron. She found herself in a dark corridor, all except for the light coming from the huge window at the top of the stairs. She walked up the stairs to take a seat in the window and stare out into the sunset. She cried unashamedly, wondering why life always had to be so damned confusing. Here she was turning 19 years old and she had been certain that she and Ron would be together now. The tears rolled off of her face and splashed down on her jumper. She didn't bother brushing them away. It felt good feeling them soak her jumper. It was peaceful looking out seeing the beautiful mountains highlighted by the setting sun. Hermione continued to sit and cry, trying to figure out how she would make it through this school year, emotionally. She leaned her head against the cold window pane, as another round of intense emotional pain escaped her as she continued crying.

Severus Snape was patrolling the corridors. It felt good being out and about and doing what he loved best; intimidating stupid dunderheads. He almost had decided not to return to Hogwarts. Minerva had begged him to return, saying she could not run the school without his help. After much thought, he realized that Hogwarts was the only home he had ever really known. Teaching is what he did best and he was too old to start a new profession. He was determined though, to not be led along like a slave as he had been for Dumbledore. He would be living his life for himself this time around.

As he walked quickly through the hallways, robes billowing, he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from up the corridor. With the expertness learned during his spying days, he softly approached the area where he heard the distressed crying. To his surprise, there sat Hermione Granger, all alone sobbing. He noticed her looking out the window as the sun set. What in the world could have made her so upset? Did the library close early tonight and she didn't get to study as long as she wanted to?

Severus stood there trying to decide how to approach her. He was not the most qualified to sooth someone's hurt feelings.

"Can I be of assistance, Ms. Granger?" his silky smooth voice broke the silence. Hermione jumped in the window seat as she turned to address her Professor.

Rubbing her eyes and her face she stood up, "I am fine, sir." Severus could see that she was not fine and wasn't sure if he wanted to press the matter.

Press on is what he chose to do, "I am not one of your foolish friends with no emotionally maturity. What did they do?" The sneer on his face clearly showed Hermione he understood more about her situation than she would have given him credit for.

"It wasn't they who did anything; it was just Ron. He was being a prat." Hermione's eyes threatened to well up with tears again.

"I should have guessed that it was Weasley. He is no good for you." Snape once again sneered at hearing that Ron had once again been behind Hermione's hurt feelings.

"Who is good for me, sir?" Hermione's question took Severus by surprise. He stood there looking into Hermione's rich, amber eyes. It was the first time he had really looked at her and noticed that she had grown into a very, lovely young woman. It was a little disconcerting that he had even recognized her as being something other than another student he had to teach.

Snape cleared his throat, "I see you with someone intelligent, level headed and mature." He paused and looked at Hermione as she studied him.

"I think I know someone like that," Hermione gave a small grin. The way that she looked at Snape made his toes curl and other parts of him start to stand at attention.

"I must continue on my patrols," he said feeling uncomfortable, "You must head back to your common room."

"Sir, aren't you going to take points away from me for being out here after hours?" Hermione's eyes sparkled as she waited to see what his answer was going to be.

"Would you like me to take points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape had a small grin as he questioned Hermione.

"No, sir, I think I would rather you not do that." She smiled up at him, noticing just how tall and imposing he was. "Good night, Professor." Hermione started to walk away then she turned back around. "Thank you, sir." She gave him another big smile as she stood bouncing on her toes. She turned back around and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Severus stood there for a few minutes trying to process everything that had just happened the last ten minutes. Never before had he ever spoken to Hermione in such a personal manner. He did not know what had come over him to start doing it now. With a faint smile, he looked at the window seat where she had been sitting. This would be an interesting year for certain. With no Dark Lord threatening their world, maybe they all would have a chance to try and find some happiness. Who was he going to find his happiness with? Hermione's smiling face came into his mind. No, that would never happen. Why would she ever be interested in an old, dried up, former Death Eater spy? He shook his head, and continued to patrol the corridors thinking of his encounter with Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the warm response to this new story! I loved reading your reviews. I appreciate so many of you coming along on this new adventure with me. Your encouragement means a lot to me! _

_

* * *

  
_

Living: Chapter 2

Hermione walked in quietly to double potions the next morning. Her heart was beating so fast she felt lightheaded. She slid into a seat next to Harry, looking quite flustered. "Do you think this class is going to be as painful as it was before?" Harry rolled his eyes and flipped open his potions book, "Maybe Snape will try being nice, now that he isn't chained to Old Tom Riddle. " Hermione groaned and slugged Harry in the arm. The class sat quietly, dreading what the old bat would assign them on the first day of class.

As if wanting to make a grand entrance, Snape entered the room in a swirl. "This class is not for the weak minded. Seventh year potion students will be tested beyond anything they could possibly imagine. "His black hair fell around his pale face as his dark eyes looked at each face in the room. "If any of you think that you will not be able to handle the challenge this year and live up to my expectations, you are welcome to leave…now!" No one moved a muscle as Snape looked around the room, again, to see if any of them would take him up on his offer. The class sat in discomfited silence. After five minutes of Professor Snape staring down the class he began, "Open your books to page forty-five. We will begin today making a rare potion to alleviate the pain of splinching. Read the directions well and then gather your supplies from the cupboard." His strong, baritone voice, reverberated throughout the classroom. "There will be no talking as these potions are made. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Snape gave a huge sigh and rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? A potions class would not be complete without Miss Granger asking a question." There were many snickers heard around the classroom, the loudest coming from Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Blushing, Hermione tentatively looked around, "Yes Sir, I was just wondering, if we have a problem with the potion, can we at least come ask you a question?"

Snape gave her one of his well-known glares, making Hermione feel like a dunderhead that he was always complaining about. "Miss Granger, only one question per class time and you now have used up that one permitted question." Hermione's mouth opened wide, ready to protest, "That will be enough, now get to work!" he barked loudly.

Now, this was the Professor Snape that she knew well, not the caring man that had soothed her hurt feelings last night. Maybe it had all been a dream. She sat staring at Professor Snape, while the other students quickly began reading their potions book. She had never really noticed how tall and fit he was. What would he look like with all of those clothes off of him? What would he be like in the heat of passion? Would Snape be a soft and gentle lover or a rough and snarky beast in bed? Snape walked up to her shaking her from her daydreaming. He bent close to her ear, "Is there a problem Miss Granger? Did you not understand the assignment?" His breath tickled her ear sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes, with a shake of her head and started reading her book. Professor Snape headed back to his desk and sat down to correct papers from his fourth year students.

* * *

That had been fun! It was not going to take much to unhinge Hermione. Looking once again at her, he smirked, as he saw how tense she was. Hermione was giving him fleeting looks as she tried to finish her potions. Snape sat at his desk, trying to coyly correct papers, while keeping an eye on Hermione Granger at the same time. The conversation he had with Hermione, the previous evening, had really unsettled him. It had been late into the night before he had fallen asleep. All he could think of were her beautiful eyes, full of tears. He tried to understand why he had felt so protective of this young woman. She had made him crazy for six years; but was now making him go wild in another way. He could still remember the sweet, vanilla smell that surrounded her in the corridor. It almost made him heady, a moment ago, standing near her.

Severus peeked up at her and their eyes met. Hermione blushed and quickly looked down at her ingredients she was chopping. He could see that she was acting more nervous and jumpy than she normally did around him. What was going on? He hadn't done anything to scare her…yet. There had been other female students that had crushed on him before; but this seemed very different. Maybe what was different this time was how he was feeling about the female student. He got up to circulate around the room and could see Hermione's eyes following him. He tried not to stare back, but as the minutes slowly ticked by, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore her. The potions classroom was feeling warmer than normal and he could feel the sweat trickling miserably down his back. He was getting close to Hermione's table when he saw Harry leaning over to whisper to her.

"What has gotten into you? Why do you keep staring at Snape?" Harry was shaking his head at her behavior."You look like he is going to bite your head off."

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. I said that there was to be no talking during class time." Snape was now at their table. Harry started to protest, but Hermione stuck her elbow in his ribs. Harry pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the unfair treatment he always received from Snape. So much for fighting together and saving the miserable man's life. He wouldn't even be alive if it hadn't been for Harry and Hermione. Some things were never meant to change he supposed. He soon went back to chopping and mixing his ingredients. He didn't need any more points taken away this soon in the school year.

As soon as Severus saw Harry getting back to work, he stepped behind Hermione. He leaned over her shoulder to look into her cauldron, "I would suggest that you pay more attention to your potion, Miss Granger, than to what I am doing during class time." He stood there hovering behind her, his hair brushed against her face and ear. Her hair smelled so clean and flowery, he had to sniff its sweet fragrance. He could feel Hermione's response, as her breathing quickened. Hermione looked behind her and their lips were mere inches apart. Severus noticed how pink and full her lips were. If it had been anywhere other than class, he would have dove in and kissed her lips. Hermione looked away and Severus gave an inward chuckle. This would be entertaining baiting the girl, or he should say, the young woman. Now that she was older, it would be fun toying with her and see where it would lead. It was time to have some enjoyment in his life. Propriety be damned! He rushed away in a whirl and headed back to the front of the class. He smirked as he sat down at his desk. He had read her thoughts earlier, and grinned, thinking, "You may find out, someday, what kind of a lover I am."

* * *

Potions class, had never gone slower for Hermione, than it had this day. She gathered her things and ran out of the classroom. She leaned against the wall in the corridor and tried to catch her breath. What in the bloody hell had happened in there today? Was Snape teasing her or was he really coming on to her? She stood there with her eyes closed trying to make sense of it all. She wished that she knew Severus Snape better and could piece together his actions. She was thinking so hard, that she had a death grip on her potions textbook and was hugging it against her chest.

"Hermione, are you OK? You were acting funny all through potions. Do you not feel well?" He put his hand up to her forehead and felt for a fever. Harry was truly concerned with Hermione's abnormal behavior. Out of all of the people in his life, Hermione was the most well- balanced individual he knew. If she started losing it, the whole world would fall apart.

She opened her eyes, trying to figure out how to respond to Harry without telling a full-out lie, "Harry I am fine. I am still a little upset over what happened last night."

"Ron was being a true git for sure. Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He was getting tired of refereeing for his two closest friends.

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "Thanks Harry, but I need to work this out by myself." As they walked to lunch, little did Harry realize what she really wanted to work out and it had nothing to do with Ron. She was going to find out what was up with Professor Snape Either he was being sincere in his actions or he was being a tease and leading her on. The main thing that she knew was that the whole situation was giving her a headache. Would things ever be easy when it came to the men in her life?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_OK…there is one more chapter of this story and the evolving story of Snape and Hermione. I love the cat and mouse game they are playing. What fun! Tell me more of what you think. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers and those who have this story on alert. I hope that this chapter is to your liking!

* * *

Living: Chapter 3

Hermione sat staring at her Arithmancy homework, accomplishing nothing. She had been in the library for two hours and had been unable to stop thinking about Professor Snape. She finally decided to make a list of her observations concerning him.

Why I Dislike Professor Snape

1. He is mean.

2. He is snarky.

3. He always takes points away from Gryffindor, even if we don't deserve it…most of the time. (Thank you Ron and Harry, you need to learn to behave.)

4. He never smiles; but he is the master of smirking.

5. He once was a Death Eater…but only because he was a spy for the order.

Why I May Like Professor Snape

1. He was nice to me…once.

2. He is a war hero.

3. He sniffed me during class.

4. He is intelligent.

5. He is better looking than I thought he was.

6. He looked like he wanted to kiss me (Which for some reason I would have let him).

7. He is kind of sexy, is his own dark way.

Hermione threw the paper down on the table. "This is ludicrous, how is this helping me?"

"Helping you do what?" Ginny Weasley came and sat down at the table, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

She grabbed the paper from Hermione's hand and began reading it. Her eyes got huge and she grinned. Hermione's head dropped to the table with a thunk. "Why are you writing a list about Professor Snape?" Then Ginny started laughing, "He sniffed you? What the hell Hermione?" Ginny was laughing so hard, tears started streaming down her face.

"Shh, Ginny, you will get us kicked out of the library." Hermione looked really crazed at the moment, so Ginny stopped her laughter. "I have a little problem and I am not sure how to solve it."

"Hermione Granger doesn't know how to figure something out? Now this is a huge problem." Ginny had somehow gained the same humor that characterized her twin brothers, Fred and George. Now days, most pranks and wise crack remarks, came from the friend sitting by her. She smiled, and bent her head down to Hermione's, which once again was laying flat on the table. "Ok spill it Granger! Why should you care less if Snape likes or dislikes you?"

Hermione looked up to Ginny, "Things have taken a funny turn in our relationship." She looked dead serious and all Ginny wanted to do was laugh out loud again.

"Since when do you and Professor Snape have a "relationship"? When did this happen?" Ginny was baffled about the news that Snape and Hermione were involved in a relationship.

"We have been involved since… last night." Hermione gave a little smile bordering on lunacy. Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she gave a surprised look. "But today, he seemed irritated at me again. He did sniff me during class and looked like he wanted to kiss me."

"He wanted to kiss you during class?" Ginny reached over and checked Hermione's head for a fever. "Are you sure you are not sick in the head?" Ginny giggled a bit as she tried to make sense of her love sick friend.

Hermione swatted her friend's hand away. It seemed everyone was trying to check to see if she was sick lately because of her strange behavior. "Ginny it's not funny. Something is going on and I want to find out. Professor Snape is treating me differently and I have to find out what his motives are." Hermione suddenly lit up, "I have an idea, let's go to dinner. I want you to help me keep an eye on Professor Snape during dinner. You can tell me if you see him acting differently." Ginny looked at Hermione like she wasn't sure she wanted to try this. "Please, Ginny, please, please help me!" Hermione now sat begging with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Fine, Hermione, the former spy is now going to have an act of Espionage played out on him." Ginny's eyebrows wagged as she spoke with a French accent." We have to do it so we don't raise suspicion in the boys or Snape. You know how much they hate him. They would both go bonkers if they found out what you are up to." Ginny stood up and bent down and sniffed Hermione. "You do smell good you know." Hermione laughed at her friend, as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall and went to sit by Harry and Ron. Both boys were already feasting on everything set before them.

"Are you going to look up at him?" Hermione leaned over to whisper to Ginny.

"I thought you were going to and then I was going to watch how he reacted." Ginny whispered back. The loud talk and non stop eating made it easy for the girls to keep whispering and not bring extra attention to them. It was harder than they thought to engage in espionage.

Hermione reached out and grabbed a chicken leg and put it on her plate. Then she scooped a huge helping of mashed potatoes and plopped it on her plate. Next, she reached out and set two rolls and a big serving of brussel sprouts next to the chicken leg. She gave a half turn and peeked over at the head table. Her eyes instantly locked with Professor Snapes'. There was no emotion on his face as he stared back at her with his piercing, black eyes. Hermione instantly turned back around with a squeak.

"Did you see that?" Hermione hit Ginny on the arm. At first Ginny looked down at Hermione's plate piled high with "Ron-like" portions and then looked at Hermione's anxious face. "Snape, look at Snape."

Ginny, stole a quick glance, then sipped her pumpkin juice and whispered to her, "He didn't look any different than he ever does. It is his normal glaring. I do have to say that you have more food on your plate than he does." Hermione looked down with surprise at her loaded plate, as if it had magically appeared there. She took a bite of food from her plate, "Bleh, I hate brussel sprouts!"

Ginny just shook her head at Hermione and kept eating. Hermione decided to take another glance at the Head table. Snape took that opportunity to lift his glass and nod at Hermione. She almost jumped out of her seat. "Did you see that Ginny?" She hit Ginny so hard her peas fell off of her spoon.

"Hermione what is wrong now?" A hint of irritation was hiding behind her question.

"He did something again, you turned your head and he did something." Hermione was acting paranoid now and Ginny thought her friend was entirely losing it.

"Hermione, I didn't see him do anything. Are you sure you are just not imagining it?" Hermione looked hurt as she looked intently at Ginny.

"I know what I saw Ginny and if you are not going to help me…: Then she jumped up in irritation and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food and gravy dribbling out of his mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Hermione thinks the boogie man is after her." They all laughed and then Ginny looked up at the Head Table. The said "Boogie man", had disappeared from the table. She looked around the hall and could not spot him. As Ginny looked to the main doors where Hermione had gone she wondered…hmmm…could Snape have followed Hermione? Ginny just shook her head at that thought. There would be no reason for Snape to be following Hermione anywhere. Her thoughts strayed elsewhere as Harry reached out for her hand.

* * *

Hermione wandered through the corridors thinking that maybe Ginny was right, and this was all in her mind. She found herself in the same dark hall sitting on the window seat watching the sunset. She leaned her head back against the cold, stone wall. Not only was she losing her mind. But she felt like her friends were even turning against her. Warm hands reached out and started massaging her shoulders. Hermione's first reaction was to jump up and reach for her wand, but before she could, a smooth, deep voice spoke, "Don't move and just relax." Without even looking she knew who was there. She could tell it was Snape, from the smell of a mixture of, Ginger, Peppermint and Sage. She leaned back into him as he stood behind her massaging the kinks out of her neck.

"Why? What is going on here Severus Snape?" Hermione felt bold enough to call him by his given name.

She turned around to look at him. There was a gentle look on his face, something that she had seen last night; it hadn't been her imagination. He shushed her and turned her back around. His long fingers continued to crush the worries from her muscles. She had never felt something so wonderful! Hermione had always loved his strong hands, but now she had another reason to worship them. There was a sense of peace as they watched the sunset cast shadows in the hallway.

"My friends think I have gone loony." Hermione wasn't quite comfortable with the silence and being alone with this dark, brooding man. She heard Snape snicker as he continued to massage her frazzled nerves away.

* * *

Severus was not sure why he was standing there giving Hermione Granger a neck massage. He had seen her jump up and run out of the Great Hall. She had seemed so upset and he figured it was probably because of him. The old Snape would have brushed the whole thing off and gotten a good laugh from it. This all was affecting him in a way that he hadn't counted on. Maybe there was an inkling of guilt creeping in when it came to this woman. After all, it had been her that had nursed him back to health, for three months, after he had almost died in the Shrieking Shack. Until his name was cleared, Harry and Hermione had hidden him away. Harry had worked on the outside to clear his name. Hermione had stayed with him, encouraging him to keep on living.

This had all started as a game this morning, but had quickly turned into something that was getting out of hand. Hermione turned around again and kneeled up on the window seat. She put her hands on his chest. Her eyes stared into his, questioning, wanting answers. Her tiny hands felt like hot coals searing through his layers of clothes. His first reaction was to tear her hands off of him and walk away. He knew he was immobilized by her eyes and could not move a muscle. His hand finally reached up and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his large hand and rested her face there. Something was building in his chest, which he hadn't felt in such a long time, and it scared him. This was dangerous territory they were heading into. He was a teacher at Hogwarts, and she was still a student, even if she was of age, he could lose his job. At this moment, she did not look like a student, but a beautiful, ripe woman.

What made him do, what he did next, he would never know; he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He pressed softly and then tasted her lips. He pulled back and then Hermione grabbed his head and pulled him back to her. Their lips met again, but this time with more force. It was her, who pushed her tongue into his mouth; to taste the sweet wine that he had been drinking at dinner. His tongue reached out to dance with hers, while his hands moved to explore her more. He moved his hands along her sides, until they reached her round behind, and he grabbed on. Severus pulled her closer into him and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. He twirled them around so he was sitting down on the window seat, and she was straddling his lap. Soon she gave a loud moan when she felt his hardness digging into her. She started moving and grinding into his length. This startled him so much, that he stood abruptly, dumping Hermione on her behind. She sat there looking up at him in wonder. Before she could say anything to him, he turned and went stalking down the hallway. She sat there, running her fingers across her lips, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

Yes, the Cat and Mouse game does continue! Please review and more will be written and posted as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Living: Chapter 4

Hermione sat there in the hallway staring where Professor Snape had just made his retreat. She was stunned at what had just happened. The reclusive and cold Severus Snape had just kissed her again. No, better yet, they had just snogged out in the open. Granted, no one had seen them, so probably no one would believe her if she told them about it. Even more wonderful, was the fact, at how turned on he had been. Now she was assured that this wasn't all in her imagination. What was she going to do about it now? It's not like she could walk up to him and demand an answer or she wouldn't leave. Or maybe that is exactly what she should do, pressure him to be honest. It all sounded quite reasonable, until you applied this to the fact you were talking about Professor Snape. No one ever demanded that Severus Snape do something that he might not want to.

With a big sigh, Hermione stood up and brushed her skirt off. She melted into the window seat as she thought how wonderful it had felt being pressed up against Snape's hard, lean body. Hermione squirmed as she remembered how she had rocked up against him, feeling him getting harder and harder as she grinded into him. It was like all of her fantasies had been coming true. She crossed her legs to ease the pressure she felt below. With that not helping, she decided to head back to her room and try to take care of the problem herself. Of course she would be thinking of her larger, than life, hopefully soon-to-be-lover, as she fantasized about him bringing her to orgasm. Gods! A good shag is what she really needed, but this would have to do for now.

* * *

Slamming his door shut Severus warded his private quarters and threw off his robes. Damn, damn and double damn! What the fuck had he just done? He went over to the bar and poured himself a fire whiskey and chugged it back like it was pumpkin juice. Then he poured himself another drink and put it away like he had the first. Taking the glass he threw it as hard as he could into the fireplace. How could he have lost control so easily? What was wrong with him? He ran his fingers through his long hair and fell hard upon the sofa. His long fingers rubbed against the stubble on his face. As he stopped he looked down at his hands. Those very hands had been massaging Hermione Granger in an intimate way. He hadn't meant to do that. He knew that there were boundaries to be kept, but once again, at seeing her so upset, he had gone after her to provide some comfort. Severus clenched his fingers into fists, as he sat staring at them.

This wasn't his only problem though looking down at his crotch. He was still painfully as hard as a rock. He had never imagined that he would have this reaction to Hermione Granger. For so many years she had been such a thorn in his side. There had never been this kind of physical reaction to her either. She had matured so much after the war. Maybe it was her courage and her self -sacrifice that touched something in him. After all, she had taken care of him, even though he had not wanted her to, and nursed him back to health. No woman had ever shown they had truly cared for him, except his Mother and Lily. Her persistence had impressed him and now he felt like he owed her. When the new school year had started he had been determined to treat all of his students the same; especially Harry and Hermione even though he owed them his life.

Severus stood and walked into his room. He slowly unbuttoned his suit coat and white shirt, and carefully laid them over the chair by his bed. Next he let his trousers fall to the floor and his boxers came next. He stood in front of his full- length mirror studying himself. His critical eye observed all of the flaws on his body. The scars from the many punishments Voldemort had bestowed on him through the years, stood out brightly. If Hermione could see him, in this state, would she even still be interested in him? He was still in good physical shape; muscular and firm in all of the right places. Yes, there were many scars on his back and across his chest and along his neck, but nothing that she hadn't seen before. Who knows what she really saw while she was nursing him when he was in such bad shape? Then his eyes followed down his chest, to his stomach until it landed on his fully erect cock. Now that was something he was not ashamed of at all. This was one part of his anatomy that he had always been very proud of. Then Severus wondered if Hermione had seen him fully in this state? He had been out of it for many weeks and Hermione had been the only one there taking care of him. He groaned as he thought of Hermione's eyes perusing his body and landing on his length. What had she thought when she had seen it? Severus left the mirror and lay down on his bed. He stretched out allowing his muscles to relax. His hand slid down his stomach until they rested in the thatch of curls surrounding his still protruding manhood. Sliding down the 9 1/2 inch length and then up again, he couldn't help but imagine feminine hands stroking him. Of course he also imagined that those hands belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. Gods, what was he going to do? He wanted her and this was no game after all. Soon he peaked and came on his own hand, crying out into the night, "Hermione".

* * *

Hermione lay in her own bed not able to sleep. After taking care of her little problem, she realized it had been a poor substitute for what she was really craving. She wanted Severus Snape…all of him. She had not realized how much she wanted him until he had actually kissed her. Hermione opened up the page where she written down her list of reasons why she liked and disliked Snape. Was there really enough there to try and base a relationship on? Merlin knows that there had been nothing solid, which had allowed her and Ron, to have a stable relationship. Why was she even considering that she and Severus Snape even had a chance?

She hadn't been this troubled since before the war ended. Now, there was nothing left for her to look forward to. Her parents had been killed during the war, no boyfriend, her best friend was madly in love with Ginny…Hermione sat and cried for what once was her "life". Maybe the best thing now, would for her to pack up and leave Hogwarts.

Hermione walked over to her desk and took out some parchment. She started to pen a note to send to Professor Snape.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ I am sorry if I have caused any distress in your life. I know I stepped out of bounds as your student and I ask for your forgiveness. I may not be your student for much longer. So you will be able to put this whole incidence behind you. Thank you for showing such kindness._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione went and borrowed Harry's new owl and sent her message off to the dungeons. Professor Snape would probably be relieved not to have her around. He didn't need this kind of shame. Sadly, Hermione went to bed and dreamed about the uncertainty of her future life.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry about this little filler chapter, but after the last bombshell I dropped at the end of chapter 4, this chapter needed to be written. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Living: Chapter 5

Snape having finally fallen asleep, was rudely awakened by the continual scratching.

at his magical window. Dumbledore had allowed the window to be placed here, many years ago, when Snape's life as a double spy had required him to communicate with several outside parties.

"Bloody Hell! Who is sending me mail at this time of the night?"?" Severus opened the window to let the snowy, white owl fly in and land on his table. The owl stuck out his leg allowing Severus to retrieve the message. The owl sat for a moment until Severus looked up and scowled at the creature, "I have nothing to give you…out!" Harry's owl made a quick retreat to return to Gryffindor tower.

Snape opened up the note angrily, wondering whom he would be reprimanding the next day for interrupting his silence.

"_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ I am sorry if I have caused any distress in your life. I know I stepped out of bounds as your student and I ask for your forgiveness. I may not be your student for much longer. So you will be able to put this whole incidence behind you. Thank you for showing such kindness._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Oh Gods! What was the emotional twit going to do now? She would probably go to Minerva in the morning and confess the whole thing getting both thrown out of Hogwarts. Severus fumed as he thought of his options of how to stop Hermione; after all, it hadn't been all of her fault. He had been the one to kiss her first, and then she had kissed him back.

Severus quickly dressed in his school robes and left the dungeons, disillusioning himself as he walked out his doors. He also, set a silencing charm on his feet, so he could move quietly throughout the castle, and he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. Some how he needed to convince, or more likely persuade Hermione not to leave Hogwarts and also not to say a word to Minerva.

As he came to the portrait of the fat lady, she sat in her frame snoring loudly. He heard the echoes of her snores ringing down the hallway. Being a teacher, and a head of house, he could magically open the door without disturbing the fat lady. Walking into the Gryffindor common room almost made him vomit. All the red was a ghastly sight and so very garish. No wonder the Gryffindors acted like such bleeding hearts with this red mess to influence them. His bigger problem was going to be finding Hermione's room. Using his power of flight, he could make it up to the girl's dormitories and started looking into the rooms.

Finally, he found the right room and spotted Hermione across the room with her fluffy hair poking out of the covers. Still being disillusioned, he bent down and covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. He started to pick her up out of bed when Hermione's eyes flew open in fright. She started to struggle and hit at whatever was molesting her. Severus decided to show himself to her before she woke the rest of the girls up. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at Professor Snape. She quit struggling and Severus removed his hand telling her softly, "Don't say a word".

Hermione motioned yes, and allowed Snape to pick her up in his arms, and he disillusioned them both and he left Gryffindor tower.

Severus was not sure where he should take her, and not having many choices, he went back to the dungeons and the safety of his own rooms. He was well aware, regardless of where he took her at this time of the night, it would be highly inappropriate. However, he also reasoned, that no one could break through the wards on his chambers, so they would be able to discuss freely the situation.

Severus noticed Hermione looking wide-eyed around his chambers. She was so busy staring at his furnishings and bookshelves; he might as well have not been in the room. He also noticed how child like she looked in her long, white, flannel night gown, and he felt even more like a pervert having her here in his chambers.

Hermione finally turned around and looked at him with her sleepy eyes. She looked so breathtaking at that moment, he had to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. All he wanted to do right now was walk over there and run his fingers through her wild hair. Then he imagined tilting her head back and ravishing her lips once again. Oh he was in trouble! This had probably not been the best idea to bring her back here to his chambers; especially with his bedroom being only a few feet away. Couldn't she sense that she should be running back, as fast as she could, to Gryffindor Tower? She was alone with a man, who hadn't been with a woman for a very long time, and earlier he had been wanking off thinking about her.

* * *

To say that Hermione had been shocked, waking up to Professor Snape in her room would be an understatement. At first, she thought she had been having a dream, until she smelled the fire whisky rolling off of him. Was he drunk and why was he here in her room? When he lifted her out of bed she knew that she should have protested, but she was too curious to see where he would take her.

As he walked them down to the dungeons, there was an initial surge of fright. Once again, though, her great need to know things overcame any feeling of unease. Entering Professor Snape' s chambers took her breath away. She could have never imagined his rooms being so "normal". The black leather couches, along with the tall oak bookshelves, filled to overflow, grabbed her undivided attention. For a moment, she had forgotten who had brought her here and wanted to start perusing the volumes sitting on the shelves.

Hermione turned back towards Snape and waited for him to say something. She noticed how he stood and gawked at her. His eyes went up and down from her head to her toes and back again. She stood uncomfortably there as he gazed at her in her white nightgown. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door to his bedroom wide opened. There sat a huge, king- sized bed with black silk sheets and a canopy overhead. What would he think if he knew, that earlier that night, while she relieved herself of her "problem", she had dreamed of him, taking her in his bed? She could feel her cheeks inflame in embarrassment. Professor Snape still stood there and Hermione was starting to become inpatient. "Well, Professor, why am I here? I am sure, there must be a good reason, to kidnap me in the middle of the night and bring me to your chambers." The look on his face was priceless, and he began to glare back at her. Hermione triumphantly smiled at having gotten a reaction out of her stern Professor.

* * *

What nonsense was coming out of the girl's mouth now? For her to imply that he had kidnapped her was…was…well, in a way very true! What in Merlin's name had he been thinking? It must have been all the fire whiskey, he had consumed, and that had befuddled his brain. It had just taken him by surprise for her to accuse of him of kidnapping her. After all, it was Hermione who had sent him the note late at night.

"I need to know what your plans are. Do you intend to go and cry your heart out to Professor McGonagall?" Severus spoke harshly to her as he stood nose to nose with Hermione. "For if that is your intention, Miss Granger, I cannot allow it. I will not have my life ruined by some young, love sick girl." As soon as Severus spoke the words, he could see the hurt crossing Hermione's face. This had not been his purpose in bringing her here, but he needed to do what was best for the both of them.

"I had no plans on telling…anyone what occurred between the two of us. For your information, I am not in love with you." Severus could see that she was trembling as she stood there facing him. "I am leaving Hogwarts, so that should make your life happy once again; all alone here in your lonely rooms in the dungeons."

Hermione started walking to the door when Severus reached out to grab her arm," Please stop…we still need to talk" He could see the surprise in her eyes. He had never used the word please before in her presence.

"What do we need to still talk about Professor? I think that you made yourself perfectly clear. There is no place in your life for me." Severus could not understand why this girl was making him feel things he never had felt before. What was she doing to him? He reached out and smoothed down her unruly hair. This one action made Hermione tremble once again.

"I keep getting mixed signals from you sir, I can't keep living like this." With a sad look gracing her face, she reached up and took down his hand. "I will not say a word about what happened tonight. All I ask of you is that you decide once and for all what you want from me. It may not be anything at all, but I am tired of the games." A weary look surrounded Hermione as she stopped talking. "Would you please take me back to Gryffindor Tower? I do not wish to be given a detention."

Severus nodded his head, "As you wish Miss Granger." He was too tired and too drunk to think clearly, so he did as she asked. Neither one spoke a word as they walked through the dark and quiet halls of Hogwarts. When they came to the portrait of the fat lady they looked up and their eyes met. There was clearly more both wanted to say to each other, but neither one knew how to express the words.

"Good night Miss Granger." Snape gave a short nod of the head.

"Good night Professor Snape" Hermione entered the common room. She promptly dropped onto the sofa closest to the entryway and let the tears loose.

Outside Severus walked slowly backed to his chambers. Nothing had gone the way he had wanted it to tonight. There was a small ache, starting inside of him, as he thought of the hurt look on Hermione's face earlier. What should he do now? Hadn't he gotten his way in demanding Hermione's silence? For some reason, there had been no satisfaction in her giving in to his demands.

* * *

_What is our dear Professor Snape going to do now? Will Hermione do something to stir up his ire? You will have to come back for chapter 6 to see who makes the next move. Please review and let me know what you think. Should they let propriety go and develop this relationship? Or should we have many more chapters of angst and cat and mouse games? Let me know! _


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the long delay between chapters. First week of December my computer crashed and this chapter was half way done. I did not want to attempt to try and re-write it because I knew what I had written could not be reproduced. I just got the computer back last night and they were able to recover everything. All of my stories will be updating this week! So exciting to be back. I will never leave a story unfinished, so never worry about that._

* * *

Living Chapter 6

After a restless night of sleep, Hermione awoke and dressed for the day. She not only felt very confused about what had happened the night before, but now she had no choice but to stay on at Hogwarts. Really, what had she been thinking? It's not like she had many other places that she could go, with not having sat her NEWTS yet. All that she had wanted last night was to run away from her problem…Severus Snape. Then he had complicated things, by kidnapping her down to his dungeon rooms and demanding that she not leave and to stay quiet. Oh, that man was insufferable!

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast she tried her hardest not to look up at the head table. She reached out and took a healthy portion of scrambled eggs and waffles. Harry, Ron and Ginny came and sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling more cheery today Hermione?" Ginny attacked the waffles and bacon. Next to her Harry was helping himself to sausage, hash browns and scrambled eggs. Ron, sitting next to Hermione, was helping himself to a little of everything on the table. Hermione tried not to watch him eat, so it wouldn't ruin her own appetite.

"Everything is top notch." Hermione gave a deadpan answer and went back to eating. Ginny wondered what had really happened last night after Hermione had stormed out. Ginny glanced at the head table and noticed Professor Snape staring down at the Gryffindor table. He was sipping his tea and eating nothing else. His dark, brooding eyes latched onto hers, and he raised an eyebrow. Ginny feeling flustered, turned red and looked back at Hermione. Hermione looked over her shoulder to where Ginny had been glancing. She looked directly at Professor Snape and sent a defiant stare his way. Severus was taken aback by her boldness. None the less, it did not stop him from his non-stop gawking at the girl.

Hermione sat huffing, while eating her food. How dare he sit and try to intimidate her? She took her fork and stabbed at her eggs. She shoved them into her mouth and slammed her fork down.

"What did the eggs do you Hermione?" Ron never knew what to say to Hermione and it usually was always the wrong thing. Now was not an exception and Hermione picked up her fork and stabbed at her eggs again.

"Nothing is wrong Ronald. The eggs are very tasty." Another mouthful of eggs were thrust into her mouth.

Ginny tried to motion to Ron to let it go. Ron looked questioningly at his sister. He mouthed, "What?" and Ginny was trying hard to communicate with her brother.

"Ronald, what your sister is trying to tell you, is that I am in a bad mood and you best leave me alone." Hermione stood from the table, turned to give one more glare to Professor Snape and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Up at the head table, Severus was fuming at the game Hermione was now playing. What a little chit she was to treat him like this. His head was pounding, because he felt like he wanted to scream, and was holding it in. Hermione had a way of making him want to lose control. You would think after dealing with Voldemort all of those years, nothing could shake him. Along comes, Ms. Hermione Granger, who made him want to jump up and down like a child. Stomping his feet might make him feel better right now.

Severus left his seat, nodding to Flitwick and Minerva then stalked out of the Great Hall. He needed a plan for today. First thing this morning was double potions with his NEWT students. Hermione would be there front and center with her nasty glare. He could either ignore her or glower right back with his piercing stare. One other thing he could do…hmmm. Yes, now he had a plan, this would unsettle her the most. Professor Snape smirked at his fine plan as he strutted down the hallway.

* * *

Hermione entered the Potions classroom with a plan. How would Professor Snape react to her today? He would not be observing the same Hermione Granger that he had been tormenting all of these years.

Hermione made sure that she was sitting in the front row of the classroom. Professor Snape would be able to see everything she would do during class. It would feel very satisfying to get on his nerves. He deserved to be gifted with belligerent students after the trick he had pulled last night. What would Professor McGonagall say if she knew Professor Snape had "kidnapped" her last night? She knew what Harry and Ron would do. Her boys would attempt to hex Professor Snape's bollocks off. Maybe she might do the same thing herself one day.

She sat there patiently waiting for class to start. Harry came in and sat down next to her. Hermione stared straight ahead without saying a word to her best friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry watching her. Usually at this point she was reading through her potions books or writing an essay for another class. She always had to use her time wisely, never wasting a precious minute. Today, she sat staring straight ahead at Professor Snape's desk.

Professor Snape came storming into the room. "I will not tolerate any nonsense during class today. As NEWT level students your performance needs to be better than what I have seen so far." He looked around the classroom waiting for someone to challenge him or ask a dim-witted question. He noticed immediately that Hermione sat there, looking at him, with a morose face. She showed no emotion what so ever. There was also no hand waving in the air vying for his attention. He turned around to magically write the directions on the board.

"Today you will be making the Hiccuping Solution. Then we will be testing the solution on your lab partner. "Harry looked over at Hermione, grateful that she was his partner. For once, Hermione did not grimace when she knew she would be testing one of Harry's potions. Harry thought that this was rather odd.

As Professor Snape looked over his class, his eyes rested on Hermione. She was still staring straight at him with that same look on her face. Her countenance had not changed at all.

"Directions are listed on the board and you may go collect your ingredients" Professor Snape finished up his directions. At the same time Hermione was sitting in the front row her hand moving up her right leg. He watched her hand move up her calf, past her knee and up, up, up her thigh. Her hand finally rested and then started scratching her thigh; showing the full expanse of her leg. Her short skirt was pushed almost all of the way up as Hermione sat scratching. Severus's eyes popped open as his saw the tiny, red lace knickers in full view. Once again, Hermione showed no emotion as she continued scratching at her upper thigh. Standing dumbstruck at the front of the classroom, no one else seemed to notice Hermione's little "show" except for him. Hermione finally stood up, smoothing down her skirt and cocking her eyebrow at her Professor. Severus glared at Hermione and pointed to the storeroom. She bounced away to collect the ingredients while Professor Snape went to sit at his desk and cool down for a bit.

Sneaky little chit…clear winner of round 1.

* * *

Severus sat stewing at his desk. How could she have gotten the better of him? Yes, he did have a weakness for small, lacy knickers worn by women he was attracted to. Well, it was time for him to follow through with his plan; as soon as he could walk straight, without a throbbing member. He had not wanted this all to turn into a complicated mess with Hermione, but it had. Now, with her attitude today, only made him want to turn her over his knee and give her a good spanking. Just thinking about spanking her bare behind and seeing his hand print on those round globes made him squirm in his seat. Damn it all! He couldn't even strategize without having sexual thoughts about Hermione.

Severus got up to survey the students in his class. All was going surprising well for once. No one seemed to be chopping off their fingers or blowing up their neighbors…yet. As he came closer to Hermione and Harry's table, he could see that Hermione was still in a sour mood. She did not glance his way as he stopped to look in their cauldrons.

"Sufficient work there, Mr. Potter." Severus tried not to smile at the shock on Harry's face. Never before had he ever complimented Harry on a potion he had made in class.

"Adequate work Ms. Granger", Severus said in a mocking tone. Hermione's head rose up and her eyes grew big and her mouth tensed. She opened her mouth to protest, but she snapped it closed just as fast as she could. Severus's heart was beating fast knowing that he had once again ruffled Hermione's feathers by putting down her potion work. "You might try a different technique of chopping up the bat livers, such as this." Severus, standing behind her, circled his arms around Hermione and placed his hands over hers. He moved their hands together in a slow, cutting movement as he pressed as close to her as possible. He could tell that she was holding her breath once again. Severus looked up at Harry and snickered, Harry looked as if he were watching them having sex on the table, not just chopping up ingredients. Every time he moved Hermione's hand in a chopping motion, he also thrust into her back.

"Do you understand what I am trying to teach you Ms. Granger? Do you comprehend how these motions, I am showing you, will change your whole way of thinking?" Severus stepped back and Hermione let out a huge breath. He gifted her with his typical smirk and walked away. As he left, he heard Hermione utter under her breath, "Bastard" and he actually laughed out loud.

* * *

There was no doubt at all who had won that round. It felt good to win this one. Hermione stormed out of class, almost running down the hallway. That was so embarrassing!! How could he do that in front of her friends and enemies? She had noticed the look of horror on Harry's face as Pro. Snape had "instructed" her in his chopping motions. He might as well had just laid her over the table, flip her robes up and thrust away! She had also seen the reaction from Draco Malfoy, as he made vulgar hand movements, indicating that he had also seen what Pro. Snape had done to her.

* * *

"Hermione…wait up. Hermione stop right now and talk to me. What happened back there in class?" Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was red faced and looked angrier than she had seen him in years. "What is going on between you and Snape?" Hermione, backed up against the wall, stared at Harry trying to come up with an adequate answer. "There is nothing going on Harry. " She had a hard time looking at him straight in the face. Harry reached out and gripped her face in his hands. "I know when you are lying to me Hermione. We have been friends too long. I know when you are trying to hide something." Hermione tried looking away, but Harry held her face firm. "If you are getting involved with Snape…just don't. I don't trust him. I especially don't trust him with your heart." Harry suddenly pulled Hermione into his arms as she started crying.

"Harry, I don't know what I can tell you yet." Hermione looked up at Harry wishing she knew what she could tell him. There really wasn't anything happening between her and Pro. Snape was there? "I need to go Harry." Hermione ran off before Harry could say another word. She needed to be by herself to think about what her next step would be with Pro. Snape.

* * *

Hermione ran away and Harry slowly walked to the Great Hall. Neither one had seen the tall, man lurking in the hallway. Severus had heard the whole conservation between Harry and Hermione. One side of him was delighted he had upset Hermione so much. The other side of him was worried about where Hermione had run off to. Severus ran his hand through his hair. He leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Gods, he was really screwing up this whole scenario with Hermione. Did he want her or not? He pushed off from the wall with his foot, totally lost in thought. It was time to change things and quit playing games.

* * *

_What will Severus do to make things right with Hermione? Will Hermione forgive him? Chapter 7 will be come sooner than chapter 6 did._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something out there to you. This will also lead the way into bigger problems that Severus and Hermione will encounter._

* * *

**Living: Chapter 7**

Hermione ran and ran, not aware of where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from, Harry, Draco, Hogwarts and especially him…Severus Snape. Gods the humiliation! She still could not believe what he had done to her during potions class. She would never forgive him! She had experienced degradation in her life being a muggle in the wizarding world. Nothing could have prepared her for the complete mortification that she felt now.

She ran down the hill and towards the lake. The tears streamed down her face, as she remembered the feeling of Severus thrusting into her backside. The look of utter horror on Harry's face, as he watched what happened was awful.

Having Draco Malfoy mimic fucking motions with his hands was abominable. Draco made her skin crawl, especially for one main reason. Draco and his goons during sixth year one night had cornered her in the dungeons, while she was doing rounds. Draco had pinned her to the wall with his body. He had lifted her skirt up, as his two goons drooled and watched.

"You know what you need Granger? You need a good fuck!" He had started thrusting against her as he licked the side of her neck. Goyle had grabbed her wand and along with Crabbe, they had helped hold her against the wall. Draco has pulled her knickers down and started running his hands over her mound. As he was undoing his trousers they heard someone coming down the corridor. They quickly let Hermione go and ran away quickly as Pro. Snape came around the corner. Hermione stood there, disheveled and terrified.

"Ms. Granger, is there a problem? Shouldn't you be done with rounds by now?" Snape was curt and to the point.

"Yes, Professor, I was just waylaid for a moment. I will be heading back to Gryffindor tower right away." Hermione's voice trembled as she leaned against the wall. As soon as Professor Snape had walked away, Hermione was able to part her robes and pull her knickers up, which had been resting at her knees.

Yes, Hermione had good reason to hate Draco Malfoy, even three years later.

Now she knew she had one more reason to hate someone. Hermione ran to the far side of the lake and dropped down onto her knees. She bent over to the ground, covering her eyes, "Why does it always have to be this way? Gods I hate my life!" Her screams echoed across the lake and open field. She rocked back and forth, letting the sobs escape her body.

* * *

Severus ran out of Hogwarts looking around for Hermione. He had a feeling that she had left the castle and who knows where she would go from there. Looking out he glimpsed her running towards the lake. He followed behind her seeing her drop to her knees and rocking back and forth. His heart ached as he heard her scream about hating her life. Severus had not always felt remorse in his life for what he had done. He now stood there, fists clenched, hesitating, trying to decide what he should do. He let his deep feelings inside move him. He walked up behind Hermione and also dropped to his knees and encircled her in his arms. She stiffened as she felt him hold her next to him.

"Shhh…you are safe. " He held her against his strong chest and rocked her in his arms. "I am …sorry Hermione. If I could take it back I would." Severus felt his chest tighten with shame and grief. "I did not mean to hurt you." He brushed her hair back from her face while kissing the side of her neck. Severus felt Hermione relax in his arms.

"Please tell me that this is not part of your games. I don't think that I could bear it if you were just playing with me now." Hermione turned in his arms and looked up at him with her teary, amber eyes.

His large hands cupped her face, "The games are over Hermione. What I mean ... this is real. It is so hard for me to…give my heart away to anyone."

It was so hard to try and explain to Hermione how he had only been in love once with Lily, Harry's Mum. After she had rejected him, his heart broke and he turned away from love and caring about others. It seemed easier that way, to stay cold and aloof. It had become effortless for him, the past twenty years, to be a heartless, Death-Eater bastard. The only demands on him had been from Dumbledore on the Light side and Voldemort on the dark side. He always knew what was expected of him, from both heartless and selfish men. He had to do a job and as long as he did his job, he stayed alive. This was new territory for him, the true game of love. He was not comfortable sharing his feelings or showing his tender side. He knew now though, after what happened in class, that he had to break down his own walls and confess to Hermione how he really felt.

"I need to tell you something," Severus brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He could feel her total sense of trust, which she now displayed in him while she listened. "Everything that has happened the past several days should not have happened." Bollocks he was messing this up! Why couldn't he just spit it out how he was feeling?

* * *

Hermione could not believe that she was hearing these words coming from Severus Snape's mouth. He was sorry and didn't want to play any more games? He was scared about giving his heart away? Was he saying what she had waited so long to hear from him? There were so many questions rumbling around in her mind. She could see, that he was having a terrible time, speaking the words she hoped to hear from him. Though, when she looked into his eyes, she could see the sincerity lying there.

Hermione did feel safe with him now. This was the man that she knew Severus Snape could be. She was slowly tearing down the walls that had enclosed his heart for so many years. She knew that she could not rush him, but she was so anxious to hear what he had to say.

In a soft voice she spoke, "I forgive you Severus". He looked at her like he didn't believe what she had just said. "Did you hear me? I said that I forgive you." She smiled up at him through her tears. He almost looked frightened by her pronouncement of forgiveness. He pulled her closer and hugged her to his chest. Hermione could feel his heart beating wildly. She wound her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

* * *

The words "I forgive you" shook Severus to his core. After everything that had happened the past week, let alone the past several years, and she had forgiven him. He was amazed at this woman! He knew that he didn't deserve someone like her; so beautiful, bright and caring. She had so kindheartedly taken care of him after Nagini's attack. He did not feel worthy of her kindness or her love. The battle continued inside of him. Then she wound her arms around his neck. She looked up at him…waiting, trusting. Should he go ahead with what he was feeling? Was he ready to give a part of himself away as he had never done before? He threw caution to the wind and bent down and kissed her lips, softly. He felt like he was melting into her. Now this was true magic; holding Hermione and kissing her and she kissing him back with as much fervor. He felt like the outside world was gone, and he wanted to keep feeling the warmth of their lips meeting again and again. They broke away from the kiss and Severus was almost afraid to look into Hermione's eyes. He was relieved to not see revulsion, but something else.

* * *

"I have imagined that moment so many times. " Hermione's arms were still draped around his neck. "I would like to experience it one more time…please?" Severus smiled down at Hermione and complied. Without a word his lips met hers once again. Hermione loved to feel him pressed up against her. She felt the tingles spread throughout her body as his arms held her so close to him. This felt so good, so right; the taste of his mouth, the smell of sandalwood soap and the hardness of his chest. For just a moment she believed that this would turn out happy for both of them.

"Severus, what changed your mind? " Hermione's eyes focused on his face and her smiled disappeared. "I mean, one minute you are mocking me in front of the class and the next you are chasing me and begging for my forgiveness." Hermione knew that she needed to hear the truth from him, in order to fully trust that no more games would be played. Severus no longer met her eyes and he bowed his head.

"I was ashamed of my actions. " He turned around and started to walk away. Hermione reached out to grab his arms. Swinging around, his face was colored with rage, "As a Death Eater, all of the horrendous things I did were for a good cause, according to Professor Dumbledore! I had no choice whether or not I attacked innocent Muggles or killed off fellow Death Eaters. When Voldemort gave a command you followed without questions! "

Hermione carefully touched his arm again, "But you are not that person anymore! You have paid a high price for your sins. "She tried so hard to keep her tears at bay. "It is time to forgive yourself and move part of your life is over now. You are free to be happy Severus." He stood there now with no more anger. Hermione could see how his heavy load was still standing between them. "You are a good man. You are the kind of man that I have always wanted." A sour expression crossed his face as his eyes scrunched up. Hermione had seen this look often in class when someone asked a stupid question. He almost looked like he was in pain when he did that. She tried not to giggle, because Harry and Ron had made fun of him when he had done this. Many points had been lost from Gryffindor, through the years, because of this same expression.

* * *

Severus noticed that Hermione was stifling laughter. "What did I do? Why are you laughing at me?" He had never liked to be the butt of anyone's joke. With his feelings lying out there for her to see, this was not the kind of reaction that he had been expecting.

Hermione could not hold it in any longer. A huge laugh bellowed out and Severus glared at her. "You made a face like you often do in class."

"Why is that funny?" Hermione could see that she was starting to irk him. "I often make a face when I hear something outlandish from a dunderhead."

The minute the words slipped out of his mouth, Severus Snape knew that he was in trouble. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and her lips pursed in an unpleasant scowl. Bloody Hell why did he say that? What could he say now?

* * *

_Yes, this is where we are going to leave our two lovebirds. It will be fun to see how Severus digs himself out of another hole. Thanks for reading and be sure to review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for continuing to read this story. I hope that this next chapter is to your liking. _

* * *

Living: Chapter 8

Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips. Red faced she said, "So this is what you really think of me?" Her eyes bore into his as he looked somewhat ashamed. Severus reached out to her to pull her down next to him. Hermione pulled her hands back, but not quickly enough. She fell on her knees, down next to him.

Hermione started to speak, but Severus reached out with his long fingers and covered her lips. Severus took a deep breath, and then said in a matter of fact, "I did NOT mean to say that." Hermione cautiously looked at his face as he stared at her. Was she going to be hearing the truth or more lies? With this man, maybe after all of those years as a spy, he didn't know how to distinguish the truth from deception, even with his own feelings. She had never been more confused in all of her life. At least with Ron, he was so one dimensional, you always knew what you were getting from him. Severus was like this thousand piece puzzle where you had a hard time even fitting the edges together. It would be a long time and a lot of hard work before she would figure him out.

* * *

Severus struggled with what to say next. He had seen Hermione working through things in her mind. He had often seen that look on her face in class. At least she was letting her intellectual side come forth and not letting the emotional side rule at the moment.

"I am learning how to do this…us. I am for sure going to make many mistakes along the way." The worry and self doubt showed on his face. Hermione sat there with her mouth open, looking like she was trying to catch flies. Maybe the word, shock, would be a good way to explain her reaction to what he had just said.

* * *

Yes, the puzzle kept getting harder and harder to figure out. This was the man who had only done things for himself for many years. This was the man who had been forced to be who others wanted him to be. He had fought, struggled, spied, fabricated stories and killed others to keep himself alive. Now, he was telling her that he was truly thinking of someone other than himself. It was a lot to take in for one day. Hermione's hand strayed up to push a lock of hair off of his face. Her fingers brushed down the side of his cheek. Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to think of something to say.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes as he trembled at her touch. The tenderness was so new and absolutely foreign to his senses. The feel of a hex was closer to the norm for him; not the soft touch of a woman. What would his old friend, Lucius Malfoy say if he could see him quivering at the simple stroke coming from this Gryffindor's hand? He tried to shake that thought from his mind. Old Death Eater mates did not belong in this scenario now.

"I am very sorry for letting my anger have control over me once again. This has been a problem ever since the war ended. I have let my control slide away from me." It felt odd explaining himself to her. He usually did not feel that he needed to justify his behavior to anyone. It had seemed though, this had been all that he had been doing the past few days; justifying his actions to Hermione. Severus leaned towards her and kissed her gently. With his strong hands he guided her down to the ground. His hair cascaded around their faces as he continued kissing her.

Hermione looked up at him, "Severus, where do we go from here?"

He had wondered when this question would arise. Unfortunately he wasn't sure that he had any answers. During his entire teaching career, he had never even been tempted to become involved with one of his students. If Headmaster Dumbledore was still alive, his over- optimistic outlook would somehow find a way for them to be together. What with the strict nature of prissy Headmaster Minerva McGonagall, this whole thing was doomed from the start.

"I…do not know," Severus answered in a clipped voice. He began to place kisses along her brow, down her face and heading to a soft spot on her neck.

Hermione squirmed and pushed him up so she could look into his eyes, "I thought that Severus Snape knew everything?" Her eyes crinkled with amusement.

Severus pushed her down again, "I suppose that this is something that we will need to learn together." They continued to kiss each other, letting the serene feeling of coming to some understanding wash over them.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione? Where are you?" Both Severus and Hermione heard Harry's voice shouting out to her at the same time. Severus fell flat onto Hermione so they were covered by the tall grass around the lake. Hermione said, "What are we going to do? We can't let Harry find us like this. He will try to kill you!"

"What do you mean he will try to kill me? He can try, but it would never happen. I am a better dueler than he is. "Severus looked so offended Hermione almost started laughing. He put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. He could still see the look of amusement in her eyes. The shouting from Harry neared them and Severus disillusioned them quickly. The only thing now that would give them away would be if Harry stepped on them.

"What did you think you saw?" Great, Ron Weasley was here also. Of course the great Harry Potter could go nowhere without his faithful sidekick. Severus grew more agitated by the moment.

"No, I saw Hermione run out this way and then I saw Snape running after her. " Harry stood there catching his breath.

"Why would that bastard be running after Hermione? Does he think that is she stealing from his potion stores again?" Severus quirked an eyebrow down at Hermione as Ron mentioned about the escapade from the trio's second year at Hogwarts. He had figured out, long ago, how Hermione had stolen the ingredients to make the Polyjuice potion. She gave him a sheepish smile back and mouthed, "Sorry". He started kissing her neck so hard that she knew that he would leave a mark.

"Stop, Severus!" Hermione whispered in a panic. She tried to peel him off of her neck.

Leaning up he smirked down at her, "That's for stealing those potion ingredients many years ago."

"Bloody Hell Harry, they are not here. Anyhow, I'm hungry and it's time for lunch. You know how I get if I don't eat." Ron rubbed his belly as he heard it growl.

"Well, we don't want you in a bad mood Ron. " Harry responded with much sarcasm. "Feeding your gut is so much more important than finding our best friend who may be with the Great Bat of the dungeons!"

Hermione heard Severus whisper, "Thirty points from Gryffindor". Then Hermione pinched him on his arm.

Harry started running across the grounds back to the castle. "Harry, wait up. You don't have to get all beasty about this." Ron started to scurry after him.

Severus flopped over onto his back next to Hermione. They both turned their heads towards each other and grinned.

* * *

"That was so close, I almost threw up," Hermione sighed.

"Well, I would not have you vomiting in so close proximity to me, so thank you." Severus said in a serious tone.

"I was joking Severus. I was not really going to vomit on you." Hermione turned onto her side, "You are too serious Severus. "

He looked at Hermione and only answered her by pulling her head towards him. "The Great Bat can never be too serious." He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly until both of them had to come up for air.

"We need to head back to the castle. We will be missed in the Great Hall if we don't make an appearance." Severus helped Hermione up and pulled her in for one more kiss. "Thank you for listening and not running away."

"Thank you for saying you were sorry. I know that is not an easy thing to do. "Hermione smiled at him sweetly and starting walking towards the castle. He could see her almost skipping as she made her way there.

Severus fell back down onto the grass with a groan. He put his head into his hands and sighed. What to do next? The Great Bat had snogged the Gryffindor Princess under the feet of the rest of the golden trio. Even though he felt that some things had been solved for the moment, he knew that the real sticky dilemma had just begun.

* * *

_One problem solved, but many more ahead for the Great Bat and his Princess. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I love reviews and hearing from you. Also, go visit my other huge story, Time Changes All Things, if you like stories with Hermione and Tom Riddle. I can promise you, that it is a story like one that you have never read before about this twosome. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken a year to update this story. I had major muse problems when it came to this story. I wasn't sure where it needed to go. I think I know where things need to head now. I hope that people will continue to read and review._

* * *

Living Chapter 9

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked worried the second they saw Hermione. She had seen this look from her friends many times before, especially since the war had ended. As she came into the Great Hall for lunch she quietly sat down. Her eyes did not stray towards them or up at the teacher's table. Professor Snape was coming into the Great Hall the same time as Hermione. She tried very hard to not even glance his way. She had a secret now and had to keep it that way. She didn't always like to keep things from her friends, but she had done it before. For one thing, Ron and Harry would be distraught if they knew that she and Snape were involved in any way. Ginny, the always-optimistic romantic, would be pleased to know that there was something there between the two of them.

Hermione slowly ate her lunch, trying to still her shaking hands as she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice. It would do no good to try and explain anything here to any of her friends. She did notice that Snape was also quietly eating his dinner. When were they going to meet next? She wished that they had been given more time to discuss what was happening between them. Professor Flitwick turned towards Professor Snape and was discussing something with him. Snape looked very distracted as he sat there taking a quick peak down at the table. Hermione caught his eye and grinned at him and Snape gave a quick shake of his head signally her to stop. Flitwick looked down at the Gryffindor table to see where Professor Snape's attention had wandered off to. Snape looked back at Flitwick hoping that he hadn't noticed Hermione's interest in him.

Hermione was busy eating when Ron piped up loudly, "Bloody Hell Hermione! What is that thing on your neck? It looks like a love bite." Everyone at the table turned to look at Hermione. She reached up and slapped her hand on her neck.

"It's nothing Ron, just a bug bite."

"That must have been one big bug Hermione." Neville was blushing, as her looked at Hermione, who was still holding onto her neck for dear life.

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. She was the one who really knew what was going on with Hermione and her "problem" with Professor Snape. Looking up at the head table she saw Professor Snape looking down at her. His characteristic cocked eyebrow was raised as he held back a grin. Hermione wanted to go up and slap the almost grin off of his face. If she had realized what he had done, she would have put a glamour on to cover the offending bite mark. She decided to quickly eat so she could leave the Great Hall. She stood, with her head held high, and marched out the door.

She would be having a chat with her Professor about discretion. After all, he was the teacher and she was the student. He should have known better.

* * *

Later in the day, Hermione sat alone in the library. She was trying to think of a way that she and Severus could communicate secretly. Using owl mail was not going to work for them if they were going to have a relationship. Hermione had been looking through many spell books to find a solution. She wished that she could use her method of using a charmed galleon, but those who had been in the DA would recognize it for what it was. It needed to be something that wasn't so obvious that others would ask what it was. What was something that both of them had around them every day? Hermione's hands reached up to finger the locket her parents had given her on her last birthday. In some ways, it had become her worry stone. Whenever she needed to solve a problem, she would rub her locket in her fingers and it helped her focus on the problem at hand. She looked down at the locket and smiled at the easy solution before her. She would charm the locket for her, but would have to think of something for Severus. Hermione tried to remember what he wore every day. Of course his black trousers, vest, suit coat and robes were not helpful. Maybe a pair of cufflinks? There had to be something else that would work. She thought back to earlier when they had been out by the lake. As they had been hiding in the tall grass, Severus had held her hands in his and on his right hand, he had worn a ring. She hadn't noticed it before during class, so maybe he didn't wear it at all times. This was proving to be a bigger bother than she had hoped for. Taking out a clean piece of paper she started to pen a note to Severus.

_"Will you please meet me at 7:00 p.m. where we met up before? I must speak about something important to us. _

_Sincerely, You Know Who"_

Hermione stuffed her things into her bag and started making her way up to the owlery. It would have been easier to borrow Ron's owl, but he would have wanted to know to whom she was sending a note. As she made the trek to the owlery, she contemplated what had happened today. Was this all really worth it? Being sneaky had not always been her favorite thing to do, until her fifth year when Umbridge had been terrorizing Hogwarts. Yes, of course this was all worth it, with Severus Snape as the grand prize. It was time to think about her and not always taking care of her friends. For so many years it was worrying about Harry and Ron and the Order that had consumed her thoughts. Looking for the Horcruxes had been the breaking point for her. She needed to finally realize that it was her time to live and be happy.

Finding a large white owl, she slipped the note onto its leg. There was a tinge of sadness as she thought how much this owl looked like Hedwig, Harry's old owl. It had been so hard for Harry to lose his familiar. It had happened the night the Order had been moving him to safety, away from the Dursleys. She petted the owl, "Thank you and wait for a response." Hermione stood watching as the owl flew gracefully through the sky.

* * *

Professor Snape sat in the Headmistress's office as she warbled on about the many problems that were already beseeching Hogwarts, and the new school year had just begun. Trying to feign interest, his mind wandered to Hermione. Speaking of problems, his was in the form of a beautiful nineteen-year-old girl whom he couldn't resist. Hermione had said that she would think of some way that would make meeting and sending messages easier. For their sakes, and their budding relationship, they had to come up with a plan. Minerva would have a fit if she knew what he wanted to do to her golden head girl. A picture of Hermione stripped naked and bound to his bed made Severus squirm in his seat. Lost in his daydream he didn't notice the white owl that flew in and landed on Minerva's desk.

"Severus, it appears as if you have a message." She said in her distinctive Scottish brogue.

Severus looked up to see the large, white owl sticking it's leg out to him. He tried to take the note without his hands shaking. He had a feeling who the note was from. He could not let Minerva read the contents of the note or give away that the note was of great importance to him. He leaned back in his seat and unrolled the note.

_"Will you please meet me at 7:00 p.m. where we met up before? I must speak about something important to us. _

_Sincerely, You Know Who"_

Severus quickly shoved the note into the pocket of his outer robe. He clasped his hands together and looked at the floor.

"Bad news Severus?" Minerva looked at him bordering on the edge of nosiness.

"No, it was nothing Minerva." Severus tried pulling himself together to befit the demeanor of a former spy. "I must be off to supervise detention of bungling students." He jumped up and almost ran out of the door.

"I don't know what you are up to Severus Snape, but it better have nothing to do with dark magic or wanton women." Minerva spoke to herself while putting her glasses on.

She turned to the white owl that was still sitting on her desk. "I will be keeping my eye on that one. He always seems to find a way to get himself into trouble." The owl hooting in return, turned and flew away out the window.

* * *

"I think I am done. I am heading back to my room." Hermione rose and grabbed her bag.

"You're leaving before dessert?" said Ron with a mouthful of chocolate pudding. "You never leave before you've had something sweet."

"I'm not in the mood tonight." Hermione noticed the way that Harry and Ron looked at one another. Harry looked suspicious and Ron just looked confused.

Hermione left the Great Hall and started toward Gryffindor Tower. She didn't get far before she was pulled into a deserted classroom. Whipping her wand out she aimed it at her attacker.

"I don't know what you are…" lips closed over hers and a strong arm pushed her up against the wall. They tasted familiar as they pressed harder onto hers. The large hands soon wandered up her sides to grasp onto her breasts, massaging them.

"I thought that you needed something to distract you from your dunderhead friends in The Great Hall that are consuming more food than they should."

Severus's hands smoothed again down her sides and went under her jumper. His fingertips found her sensitive nipples and circled them over and over again. A loud moan came from her and Severus quieted her with his mouth over hers.

"You need to not let your passion give us away." He said as he nibbled at her lips. His tongue slowly licked along her mouth before he pushed in and deepened his kiss. He lifted her up placing her thighs around his waist. He pressed her back into the wall while grinding himself into her. "Gods, do you know how much I want you?" his deep voice whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I can feel how much you want me, you don't need to tell me." Hermione could feel Severus getting harder and harder as he held her tightly to him. His fingers lightly brushed along her neck and his lips followed.

"Don't you want to hear what I figured out?" Hermione tried to get his attention but to no avail.

"Bloody Hell woman! I do not care a damn what you figured out. All I care about is devouring you right now in every way possible!" His words were not sharp, and came out more as a desperate plea. His hands were now running up her thighs heading for her core. His fingers brushed over her lacy knickers feeling the wetness seeping out of her. Severus's long fingers slipped underneath the lace and rubbed along the fine hairs covering her sex. They nimbly found her slit and circled her clit with the copious juices spilling out of her. The moans escaping Hermione's voice only added fuel to the fires bringing his cock to life.

"Hermione? Hermione?" the voice calling Hermione's name was drawing closer. She jumped out of Severus's arms.

"Damnation! Who is that?" Snape curled his lip and looked like he wanted to hex whoever was interrupting their tryst.

Hermione tried to straighten her clothes and smooth down her hair. Hermione went to the door and swung it open peeking out down the hall. Ginny Weasley came bounding up to her. "I wondered where you were, we have all been looking for you. You have been acting very strange today."

Ginny pushed her way into the room and came to a stop when she saw Professor Snape standing there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Ginny smiled, "Oh, I understand now; no explanations are needed." Ginny kept leering at her Professor and Hermione.

Leaving the wall, Snape came to stand next to the young women, "What do mean by that Miss Weasley?" He tried not to give away how nervous he was by Ginny's line of questioning. "Hermione, what is she going on about?"

Hermione nervously fidgeted with her skirt, not wanting to meet the eyes of her potential lover. "She knows…about…"

"She knows about what?" Snape screamed, making both Hermione and Ginny jump. "I want an explanation and I want it now!" He made both of them feel like they were firsties again.

Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes. She tried to speak, but then shut her mouth quickly when she looked at Hermione who was shaking her head "No".

"Severus…" Hermione went and placed her hand on his arm. "Ginny knows about us and how I have been attracted to you for a long time." Severus stared coldly at Hermione, lips pursed, but still listening.

The silence hung in the air like fog on a winter day. Snape was thinking hard about how to react to this revelation. His first thought was to obliviate Miss Weasley and Hermione and slink back to the dungeons. His second thought was to just obliviate Miss Weasley, and then to chastise Hermione. His third thought, was to make Ginny Weasley take a wand oath, and never to discuss any of this with anyone else. His third thought won out in the end.

"Ladies, please take a seat so we can discuss our current dilemma." Both Hermione and Ginny hurried to sit down. "No one else can know of Hermione and I being…involved."

Ginny piped up, "I don't see what the problem is. After all, Hermione is of age. "

Severus rolled his eyes at her ignorance, which didn't surprise him from a Weasley.

"She may be of age Miss Weasley, but she is still my student and I am still her teacher."

"Ginny, this has to stay a secret so Professor Snape doesn't lose his job." Hermione was close to tears. This had been one of her greatest fears about people finding out about her and Severus.

Severus looked at Hermione and noticed how upset she was becoming. He didn't like having to deal with a tearful witch, even if it was his witch. Severus really liked the sound of that, his witch. He went to stand behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. Hermione leaned back into his touch, closing her eyes, and loving the feel of his strong fingers massaging out her worries.

Ginny's eyes showed her surprise at her Professor's actions. She had never, ever, seen him display any type of gentleness towards someone. This showed her, that he truly was into Hermione as much as she was into him. There was seriousness between the two of them, saying that this was real.

"I need something from you Miss Weasley." Snape stopped his ministrations and pulled up a chair to sit in front of both girls. "I need you to take a wand oath with Hermione that you will never tell anyone about my involvement with Miss Granger." His black eyes bored into both girls as they sat in stillness. Neither one of them daring to look at the other.

Severus pulled out his wand and held it in front of Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked at the wand, then she stood holding out her arm to Hermione. Then Hermione extended her arm out and clasped Ginny's arm. "Miss Weasley, are you sure that you are ready to make The Unbreakable Vow? This is not something to take lightly."

Ginny was hesitant for only a few seconds, and then taking a deep breath she answered, "Yes, Professor Snape, I am ready."

"I will be your bonder," Severus said, "Please kneel and keep your hands clasped." He stood over them placing the tip of his wand on their linked hands.

Hermione spoke first, "Will you Ginny Weasley, promise to not speak to another living soul about my relationship with Severus Snape?"

"I will" said Ginny.

A string of flame came out of Snape's wand and wound around the hands of the two friends.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, do what is needed, to help keep my growing relationship with Severus a secret from all others, especially here at Hogwarts?"

"I will," said Ginny.

A second cord of flame shot from the wand, interlinking with the first, to make a glowing chain.

"Lastly, will you be a messenger between Severus and me, possibly putting yourself in trouble with Headmistress McGonagall, in order to keep this relationship clandestine?" Hermione said each word slowly and distinct.

"I will," Ginny answered for the last time.

The third wisp of flame shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself solidly around their clasped hands like a cord. Snape lifted his wand and secured it away.

Hermione and Ginny dropped their arms. They smiled, and threw their arms around each other hugging.

"Thank you so much Ginny. " Hermione wiped the tears that were sliding down her face. "I love you for taking this risk for us."

Ginny could also feel tears running down her face, "You are welcome. You know that I would do anything so you can be happy."

Snape stepped forward and squeezed her arm in thanks. Ginny jumped into Professor Snape's arms, almost knocking him over. Hermione just laughed at the look of astonishment on his face.

"You are welcome. " Snape set her down, red-cheeked, and turned to enclose Hermione in his arms. He reached up to smooth his hand down Hermione's face, ending by her lips. He leaned in to kiss her, pressing deeply, and not stopping until he got his fill.

Ginny screamed and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "I just love romance. I will leave the two of you alone." Ginny waved and left the classroom, making sure to shut the classroom door.

"Well, we have found our way to send each other messages. Now we are on to our next dilemma, where are we going to safely meet? Then we need to think about…"

Hermione spoke so fast, Severus didn't have a chance to speak, so he did the only thing he knew would shut her up, he kissed her, again and again and again.

* * *

_That is it for now! I PROMISE that it will not take another year to update this story. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and how much more of this story you want. _

_*** Information about the Unbreakable Vow came directly from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" by J. K. Rowling. I tried my best to stay true to JK's magic and also to use different words to go with my story. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: I was so happy to see how many people saved this story to favorites and signed up for the story alert. Thanks so much! Please also review! It is great to hear what you like about the story. Enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

Living Chapter 10

The next few days went by with Hermione and Severus only able to glance at each other in The Great Hall. During class it was even worse, Severus totally ignored her,but this time Hermione did not take offense.

"Pssst, Hermione, what is wrong with the Big Bat of the Dungeons today" Harry was whispering to her as they were cutting up potion ingredients. "He hasn't said one word to you or me all class. It is just plain weird."

Harry could feel the breath on his neck before he heard the words. "Get busy Potter!" Professor Snape shouted directly behind him. Harry dropped his knife and it clattered to the floor. Snape went stomping back to his desk, not giving Hermione a second glance.

"Well, you got your wish Harry," Hermione smiled as she was cleaning up her cutting area. "Now he has said three words to you. That should make you happy."

Harry said, "Not funny Hermione; see you at lunch." Waving at her he left, leaving only Severus and Hermione in the room.

Hermione looked up to where Severus sat correcting papers. His head was down and she sighed as she gathered her things. It was time that they meet again. She was going crazy not being able to talk to him, hold him, or kiss him. Hermione had never been addicted to anything in her life, until now. The yearning she felt for Severus consumed her every thought and movement. All that she could think about was the last time they had been together. Things were really heating up in the abandoned classroom, until Ginny interrupted them. It was probably a good thing, because Severus didn't seem to have any inkling of stopping what they had been doing. Anyhow, she didn't want to make love to Severus, for the first time, in a dirty, stinky, classroom. No, in her dreams she imagined a large, king-sized, cherry wood bed; with silver or green silk sheets. A nice roaring fire would be the only light in the room. By the bed would be a nice bottle of Margan Merlot, chilling in some ice. Two brilliant crystal wine glasses, designed to accentuate the attributes of the wine, would be placed nearby. A large bowl of strawberries and frozen grapes would be there for them to feed each other. Severus would be wearing black, silky pajama bottoms and his strong, muscular chest would remain bare. She would wear a long, red gown made of fine French Satin Silk, Silk Mousseline, and French Lace. The gown would be cut deep in the back and hugging her curves in all of the right places. Then they would climb onto the bed where Severus would…

"Hermione, why are you still here?" Severus's deep, smooth voice woke her from her daydream. Turning quickly around she bumped into him, not realizing that he was right behind her. His arms reached out to grab her as she teetered and he hugged her close.

"My favorite pupil should not be dilly-dallying around the potions classroom, especially after the others have already left. " Severus tickled her cheek with his nose and brushed behind her ear. His lips attached to her long neck, which she freely offered up to him. He kissed all the way down her neck until he reached her collar bone.

"What were you thinking?" His lips traveled lower to part her robes and place kisses between her breasts.

"I…uh… was…" Hermione could not think straight with Severus assaulting her nerves and making her melt into a pile of goo.

"Kneazle got your tongue?" he attacked her mouth next, pressing his tongue in her mouth to dance with her own. He backed her into his desk, never stopping his kisses. This was what all of the great romances talked about, to be ravished. Hermione would have giggled if she could think straight.

Hermione pushed him back a bit, "I was thinking about us and what our first time together will be like." A blush raced across her cheeks and Severus's eyes bored into hers.

"I would like to know what you think our first time will be like. I am assuming you mean when I get to touch your naked body all night long. Where my kisses will be given free range, to explore every valley and crevice, of your skin." His hands were flowing freely over her body, showing where his kisses would travel. "Where finally, I will get to plunge into your wet heat and take you to places you have never been." Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and moaned, while Severus rubbed his leg against her mound. The more he talked, the more she fell under his spell. The longer his hands roamed and his leg massaged her apex, the more she let her guard down.

"Professor Snape have you seen…oh" the door flew open and Ginny Weasley came to a complete stop. Both Severus and Hermione jumped apart as if they have been electrocuted. "I know I took an Unbreakable Vow to keep your secret safe, but Gods, it won't help if you two don't do your part."

Hermione looked at the floor in shame knowing that Ginny was exactly right. Severus stepped forward, "You are correct Miss Weasley. I will do my best not to let my passion rule my heads." He snickered as he walked away to his own private rooms.

Hermione dropped into a seat and started to cry. "I could have ruined everything. I just was not thinking. His hands were everywhere and his kisses were making me want to burst. Let alone where his knee was rubbing against my…"

"Enough Hermione. I like some details, but not explicit details." Ginny came and sat down bedside her."What if I hadn't volunteered to come and find you? Ron was already running down the hallway towards the dungeons when I stopped him. I convinced him that his empty stomach was more important and that I wasn't that hungry. "Ginny laughed, "Harry was a little harder to convince to let me come for you. I just promised him that tonight we could meet up and…" Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. "Oh, never mind. You don't want to know."

"Who says that I don't want to know what my two best friends are doing? Is it snogging or more? Do I need to have that talk with you?" Hermione loved teasing Ginny.

"Oh dear, sweet, Hermione, that train left the station a long time ago." Ginny's face matched her hair. "Maybe I should be the one talking to you before you end up with a little Snape in the oven."

Now Hermione knew that Ginny was teasing her. Many years ago, Mrs. Weasley had felt it her duty to educate the two girls. She has sat them down, explained body parts and the act of sex. When she got into too many details, Ginny told her to stop or she was going to be sick. No child ever wanted to think of their parents doing "IT"; even though in the Weasley's case, there were enough children around to prove their parents had done "IT" a lot. The talk had ended with Mrs. Weasley teaching Ginny and Hermione three different contraception spells. Just to be on the safe side, both Hermione and Ginny had been taking a potion once a month. Ginny and Harry had been having sex for a few years, even before the trio headed off on the Horcrux hunt. Ron had taken Hermione's virginity soon after the war had ended, and sadly that had ended their relationship. Hermione didn't like that incestual vibe she had felt after having sex with Ron. Anyhow, she knew deep inside whom she has lusted for through the years: her snarky, cynical, brave, selfless, intelligent and sexy Potions Master.

"Ginny I promise you that I will try harder to not mess this all up." Hermione said seriously.

"I can't help you if you are not willing to help yourself" Ginny stood up doing a fine impression of her mother with her hands on her hips. The girls grabbed their bags, laughing all of the way out of the classroom. Coming out of the hiding place around the corner, the Slytherin laughed, thinking about the power one had when they knew secrets.

* * *

Severus Snape sat swirling his mead in his glass. To his left, a fire roared casting shadows over him. He was lying on his leather couch thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Thank the Gods it was Ginny Weasley that had walked in on them in the throes of passion. Bugger! If she hadn't interrupted them he would have taken Hermione right there in the Potions classroom. His steel-like normal reserves were blown away as soon as Hermione started talking about what their first time together would be like. Then he had added fuel to the fire by talking about her naked body and kissing her everywhere. Damn! Ever since the war had ended he had not been on his game. Granted, he didn't need to be a game player anymore and Hermione's presence was making him dotty. He had never behaved this brazen before, especially with a student.

Lost in thought, he finally heard someone knocking on his door. "I truly hope that is not Hermione." As he opened the door he heard footsteps as someone ran down the hallway. No one was out there as he looked in both directions. Ready to shut the door, he almost didn't notice the note on the ground. Snape picked up the note and quickly shut and warded the door. Dropping into his favorite chair he opened the note.

"Bloody Hell! When I find out who sent this they will wish they hadn't stepped outside my door." Severus started pacing back and forth across his sitting room. In his hand he gripped the note tight and then crinkled it up and threw it on the floor. "I need to warn Hermione. What happened today must never happen again." Somehow the former spy had gotten caught. He knew in an hour that Hermione, as Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, as Head Boy, would be reporting back to him after rounds. He would somehow find an excuse to delay Hermione to at least show her the note.

An hour later Hermione and Draco walked into Snape's office. He was drinking a cup of tea and correcting papers.

"So, you are done with patrols? Did you find anything out of sorts?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, if you call catching Ron Weasley snogging a fifth year he doesn't even know, then yes we did." Hermione looked happy getting Ron in trouble. He had been treating her unfairly since they had been back at Hogwarts.

"Weasley is such a fool! Who snogs someone they don't even know?" Draco sat back in his chair with an air of superiority.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy, that I have caught you…numerous times… doing exactly that." Snape looked down at Draco with his own version of a smirk.

"Is that all Sir, or may I go to my room?" Draco sounded tired and really had no comeback to his Godfather.

"You are excused Mr. Malfoy and remember to go straight to your room." Draco stood, gave a slight bow and left the room. Hermione stood and slowly walked to the door. Severus got up from his desk to shut the door in front of her.

"And where would you be heading to Miss Granger? I need you to stay." Hermione, wide-eyed, turned to him surprised.

"Severus, I thought that we were going to be more careful about…"

"It's this…it was left outside my door this afternoon." In his hand he held the crinkled piece of paper.

"You need to read it now." Hermione took the paper, looking up at Severus with questioning eyes.

**_"I know what you have been doing. I know who you have been with. I may tell."_** Hermione was shaking after she read the note. She crumpled up the paper, the same as Severus had hours earlier, and threw it across the room. They locked eyes, and Severus put out his arms, and she rushed to him melting into the safety of his arms.

* * *

_Another chapter done. Hoped you liked this one. What was your favorite thing that happened or was said in this chapter? Let me know in your review._


End file.
